Level 19 druid twinking guide
Feral Druids are powerful in Warsong Gulch and Arathi Basin. In WSG they are quite possibly the best flag capturers, especially in the 10-19 bracket with travel form, making them one of the fastest players on the field (monks are cheat mode fast). *Wrist ** of the Monkey (BoE); World Drop. *Hands ** (BoE); Dropped by Druid of the Fang in Wailing Caverns . ** of the Monkey (BoE); World Drop. *Waist ** of the Bandit = +5 Agility +5 Stamina +10 Attack Power(BoP); Lucky bag from doing random instance ** of the Monkey = +6 Agility +6 Stamina(BoP); Lucky bag from doing random instance ** (BoE); Leatherworking Pattern (Quest reward from ). ** (BoP); Dropped by Lady Anacondra in the Wailing Caverns. ** (BoE); Dropped by Captain Greenskin in Deadmines. *Legs ** ; Dropped by Lord Cobrahn in Wailing Caverns. ** or of the Monkey (BoE); World Drop ** or of Agility (BoE); World Drop ** (BoE); Leatherworking Pattern (Trainer) ** ; Dropped by Gilnid in Deadmines. *Feet ** (BoE); World Drop. ** (BoP); Dropped by Lord Serpentis in Wailing Caverns. *Finger ** (BoP) ; Quest reward from . ** (BoP) ; Quest reward from . ** of Eluding (BoE) World Drop *Finger ** or ; PvP Honor System reward in Warsong Gulch. ** of Eluding (BoE) World Drop *Trinket ** or (BoA); Sold by and in Wintergrasp. Cost: ** or ; PvP Honor System reward. ** (BoA); Sold by and in Dalaran. Cost: *Trinket ** ; Quest reward from ** ; Engineering schematic (Vendor). ** ; Gnomes only. *Main Hand ** (BoE); Random drop in Shadowfang Keep. ** (BoE); Random drop in Shadowfang Keep. ** (BoA); Sold by and in Dalaran. Cost: Enchant Recommendations *Head As of patch 3.1.0 Head Enchants have a level requirement of 50 *Shoulder As of patch 3.1.0 Shoulder Enchants have a level requirement depending on enchant and no known shoulder enchants currently are low enough level. *Back ** ** *Note: Twink druids do not stealth frequently, so lesser agility is preferred, but this is better than Shadow Resist. ** As of patch 3.0.2 you can't get 12 dodge chance on cloak as it now requires a level 35 or higher item. *Chest ** *Bracers ** *Hands ** *Legs ** **For Bind on Equip legs you can use As of patch 3.1.0 it is no longer possible to get cleft or cobra leg enchants, as they require at least level 60. *Feet ** *Weapon ** Talent Builds 2/2 in Feral Swiftness 3/3 in Furor 1/2 in Infected Wounds Extras Dynamite *Can be used with rogues with no stealth attacks (Sword Rogues) or to attack multiple targets. *For non-engineers use Bombs *Used to stop flag runners or if you are stunned, and need to stun other player. (can be used with 225 FA, but you need a friend/main to create it) *Used for healing in middle of a series of fights, or quick healing. *Good for healing in the middle of multiple mobs. * Used to remove Polymorph effects from a friendly player. Good for twinks in need. *Used for running the flag, or to fight the "slowing classes". Use sparingly can cost up to 10g a stack. *Made by lvl 140 blacksmiths. When applied to your weapon they add +4 damage for 60 min (alternate stones for maces and blunt weapons). *Incapacitates target for 30 sec. Buffs Potions and elixirs * * * or *This adds an extra 15 stamina but does not stack with food buffs. Other Making a good twink is going to be expensive; and that's a fact. If you get the proper equips and enchants, it's gonna cost up to several thousand Gold. Saying that, it will be a great way to have fun when completed. G'luck Races Popular Alliance choices are Night Elf, for the extra agility, and Human, for Every Man for Himself. Gnomes are also rather popular and dwarves make appearances here and there. Popular Horde choices include Blood Elf and Undead. Every race has it's advantages and disadvantages, and your choice should be based largely on your play style. Alliance Night Elf - A very popular choice, Night Elves have the ability to Shadowmeld, which allows you to Prowl in combat. In addition, they have the most agility of any Alliance Race. Worgen - 1% to passive crit. Worgen get a racial sprint that works well with the high mobility of a druid. Horde Troll - Many racials that benefit rogues. Berserking is a useful ability that will increase attack speed by amounts that vary depending on how badly injured the troll is. The highest possible bonus from Berserking is 30%. However, Berserking will cost you some Energy. Da Voodoo Shuffle is a new racial ability that decreases the duration of snares by 15%. Regeneration will increase your health regeneration rate by 10% and allow 10% of your health regeneration to take place during combat. While that may not seem useful at first it can save you in a pinch. Bow and Throwing Specialization will increase your ranged critical chance, be it with a bow or a throwing weapon. Tauren - passive stamina increase. racial melee range AOE stun, great for getting off a quick cyclone in pvp. taurens make great tanks. External links Category:Twinking guides Category:Druids